


from the very first day

by pandani



Series: it's gonna take a supergirl to sweep me off my feet [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, it's a supercorp au., like superhero show typical violence, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandani/pseuds/pandani
Summary: Emma Nolan wasn’t quite sure if she would ever get used to this “superhero alter ego” thing.One second she was Emma, Dee Dee Allen’s (former?) personal assistant, current… God knows what, wishing she could sink into her seat as Ms. Allen herself chewed her out for not having a “direction” in life or something like that, and the next she was Supergirl, savior of National City, pushing with all her strength to try and stop a state-of-the-art commercial spacecraft from crash landing, and the next, she was Emma once again, standing next to her civilian-ified superhero cousin, about to meet the sister of a recently-imprisoned maniac with a grudge against her and her cousin.This wasn’t even the weirdest or most hectic day she’s had in the past month.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: it's gonna take a supergirl to sweep me off my feet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	from the very first day

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i am back with another au  
this one's gonna be a supergirl au that's a series of connected one shots! it'll deviate from the show plotline at some point but that's the general gist of it  
fic title is from "superman" by taylor swift, series title is a riff of "holding out for a hero" by bonnie tyler!

Emma Nolan wasn’t quite sure if she would ever get used to this “superhero alter ego” thing.

One second she was Emma, Dee Dee Allen’s (former?) personal assistant, current… God knows what, wishing she could sink into her seat as Ms. Allen herself chewed her out for not having a “direction” in life or something like that, and the next she was Supergirl, savior of National City, pushing with all her strength to try and stop a state-of-the-art commercial spacecraft from crash landing, and the  _ next _ , she was Emma once again, standing next to her civilian-ified superhero cousin, about to meet the sister of a recently-imprisoned maniac with a grudge against her and her cousin.

This wasn’t even the weirdest or most hectic day she’s had in the past month.

Emma’s inner musings were interrupted by the sound of the elevator door opening, revealing a beautiful young woman about Emma’s age, with curly, dark brown hair. She was dressed in a red blouse, black blazer, and black pencil skirt, her heels making her a bit taller than Emma.

She exuded an air of power and confidence, and despite having never seen her face before, Emma knew she was face to face with Alyssa Greene, sister of Antoine Greene, Greg’s- Superman’s?- nemesis.

Alyssa, however, didn’t seem to see Emma. Her eyes locked onto Greg immediately, a glimmer of recognition flashing in them. Her jaw clenched minutely before relaxing into tight smile. She nodded. “Mr. Hall.”

Emma tore her gaze away from Alyssa to look up at her cousin, who didn’t even try to return her smile. He nodded once. “Miss Greene.”

Alyssa tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes. Emma felt self-conscious despite the fact that she wasn’t the target of Alyssa’s calculating look.  Unlike Greg’s obvious disdain, Alyssa’s face remained frustratingly impassive as she turned and walked past them. Greg was quick to follow, and Emma trailed behind him.

Sure, she was an alien with a whole gamut of superpowers, but something about Alyssa Greene intimidated her.

Chalking it up to what she knew of Alyssa’s brother, Emma picked up her pace and fell into step with Greg.

“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t aboard the  _ Venture _ .”

“Well, that’s why we’re here.” Greg’s voice had a forced lightness to it.

Alyssa didn’t even look back at them before continuing towards the coathook at the other end of the room. “There was an emergency regarding planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.”

“Hm. Lucky.”

Alyssa scoffed and turned, crossing her arms. “Lucky is Superman saving the day.”

“Not something I would expect a Greene to say.”

Feeling the need to stop this before things got even more hostile, Emma stepped in. “Uh, Supergirl was there too.” She winced internally and hoped to Rao it didn’t show on her face. _Real subtle, Nolan._

A slow smile spread across Alyssa’s face as she seemed to notice Emma’s presence for the first time, and Emma found her face growing warm at the intense look in Alyssa’s eyes, as if she were picking Emma apart. “And who are you, exactly?”

It took a moment for Emma to find her voice. “Um. I’m Emma Nolan, I’m not with the Daily Planet, I’m with Allen Magazine.” _Well…_ “Sort of.”

“That’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism,” Alyssa said, an almost flirty lilt to her voice that made Emma’s blush deepen. She moved to sit at her desk, her eyes never once leaving Emma’s. “It’s more like:  _ High-Waisted Jeans: Yes or No? _ ”

_ Alyssa thought she was a reporter? _ “Oh, I’m not a… I’m actually just tagging along, so…”

“Right,” Alyssa replied, a touch of skepticism present in her voice that made Emma take pause. Finally tearing her eyes away from Emma, she spoke to Greg. “Can we just… speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask me, Mr. Hall.” As Greg stepped forward and took a breath to begin to speak, Alyssa continued. “Did I have anything to do with the  _ Venture _ explosion.”

Greg seemed taken aback by Alyssa’s bluntness, but only for a moment. “Did you?”

“You wouldn’t be asking me if my last name was Smith.” Alyssa’s voice had lowered and taken on a challenging tone, sending a shiver down Emma’s spine.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Greg responded, an equal amount of ice in his own voice. “Oh, but it’s not. It’s Greene.”

Alyssa’s smirk didn’t reach her eyes. “Some steel under that Indiana wheat.” Her voice turned slightly wistful. “It wasn’t always. I was adopted when I was… four? The person who made me most welcome in the family was Antoine. He…” Alyssa took a breath, and Emma’s heart ached for her. “He made me proud to be a Greene.”

Alyssa turned her chair to look out the window that comprised the entire rear wall of her office. Out of the corner of her eye. Emma saw Greg lower his lead-lined glasses to scan the room with his X-ray vision, and she followed suit, realizing that she was, in fact, still in the office of the sister of a mass murderer.

She couldn’t help how her heart ached slightly for Alyssa, though, especially as she continued speaking, sounding bitter and more than a little choked up.

“And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis, declared war on Superman, committed unspeakable crimes…”

Emma finished her scan of the room just as Alyssa turned back around to face them, jaw set, as if she were forcing herself to remain stoic.

“When Superman put Antoine in jail, I vowed to take back my family’s company.” Alysa picked up a remote control that had been on her desk and pointed it to a TV screen on one of the walls. When she pressed a button, the logo on the screen changed. “To rename it A-Corp. Make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?”

Emma felt a pang in her heart as she nodded, almost involuntarily. The ice was gone from Alyssa’s voice, replaced with something that sounded like pleading. _ I can understand that _ , Emma thought. As much as she loved Greg, constantly living under someone’s shadow could get frustrating. As for her parents…

“Yeah. I can.” Emma said. Alyssa’s posture softened, a small, grateful smile finding its way onto her face, and Emma’s heart fluttered. Greg, on the other hand, looked confused, like he wanted to say something before deciding against it.

Alyssa sighed. “I know why you’re here.” Now her voice was laced with anger. “Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the  _ Venture _ ?” Alyssa opened a drawer and pulled out what looked to be a sleek flash drive. She then got up, rounding the desk to hand Greg the flash drive. “This contains all the information that we have on the oscillator.” Alyssa nodded once. “I hope it helps you in your investigation.”

Alyssa sounded genuine, and Emma thought she could see Greg lower his guard just a bit. He smiled. “Thank you.”

“Give me a chance, Mr. Hall.” The pleading was back in Alyssa’s voice. “I’m here for a fresh start, let me have one.”

Greg regarded Alyssa carefully. “Good day, Miss Greene.” He turned around and quickly left the office.

Emma shot Alyssa an apologetic look and hoped she understood what she was apologizing for. “Good day.”

She turned and followed Greg, trying in vain to ignore the hard thumping in her chest. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of the youngest Greene yet, but Emma knew that their paths would cross again, for better or for worse.

* * *

Alyssa wasn’t quite sure what to make of Emma Nolan.

Honestly, she hadn’t really noticed her at first. When she stepped out of the elevator only to come face to face with Greg Hall himself, everything else kind of fell to the wayside. After all, it’s not every day that a Greene gets to meet a Super and they aren’t trying to kill each other.

Alyssa isn’t stupid. She knows that Greg Hall is Superman, if only because of her brother’s raving.

The moment the woman behind her spoke, however, Alyssa found herself enchanted and almost charmed by the shy, sort of awkward nature of the other woman. She hadn’t said much in their shorter meeting, but she had mentioned that she wasn’t a reporter and was just tagging along with Greg, which made Alyssa wonder just how much she knew.

And just how much of a threat she actually was.

Watching her walk out now, though, Alyssa thought she had managed to get through to Emma. She seemed to understand Alyssa’s desire to separate herself from the rest of her family, which was intriguing. How much history was behind the glasses and the cardigan?

Alyssa shook herself from her inner musings. As interesting as Emma Nolan had been, she was a busy woman with many things on her plate, one of which was an out-of-city meeting that she had this afternoon. She packed what she needed into her purse quickly and made her way to the building’s roof.

She climbed into the passenger’s side of the helicopter, fixing her hair, which had been blown about on the approach. She nodded at the pilot.

“Should be a smooth flight, Miss Greene.”

Alyssa scoffed. “I hate flying,” she said, raising her voice over the whirring of the helicopter blades. She placed the headset on. “I know statistically, it’s the safest way to travel, but… still.”

She took a deep breath, centering herself as the helicopter lifted off the landing pad, and was about to close her eyes when she saw a glint of metal in the sky out in her peripheral vision.

Her brow furrowed. She leaned forward to try and get a closer look at the hovering object. “What the hell…?”

It moved so that it was in front of the aircraft, and it was quickly joined by another. Alyssa quickly realized that they were drones. They began to reconfigure, and then she knew- they were about to shoot. She braced herself, closing her eyes.

Alyssa heard the shooting begin, but the impacts never came. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal both Superman and Supergirl deflecting the bullets. The shooting stopped, but the Super remained hovering between the chopper and the small drones. She could see Superman’s lips moving, but couldn’t make out the words over the noise of the helicopter. He and Supergirl exchanged worried looks. Supergirl said something, and Superman flew off.

Alyssa pressed herself back into her seat as Supergirl beamed down one of the drones with her laser vision, only for her to be impacted with a much larger projectile- what seemed to be a small missile- from the other one. She watched in horror as Supergirl plummeted to Earth, the impact of her fall fracturing the concrete of the roof.

“Supergirl!” She yelled, even though she knew that the Super couldn’t hear her. She was overcome with worry that was only slightly tempered when she saw Supergirl begin to move, struggling to get back on her feet.

The helicopter suddenly jolted as the drone refocused its efforts onto her, unloading a salvo of bullets, one couple managing to find their way into the pilot. One found his head, and he was out immediately. Alyssa screamed as the helicopter began to spiral, and she reached for the controls, pushing past the pilot’s body to try to stabilize the craft.

Just as she was about to forfeit and brace herself for the crash, the speed of the helicopter’s descent slowed, coming to a safe halt on the concrete.

Alyssa took the headset off, running a hand through her hair and taking a moment to recollect herself. The pilot side door opened as she was taking a deep breath, and Supergirl was hanging on the side of the chopper.

Her eyes darted between Supergirl and the dead pilot. “What the hell was that?”

Supergirl gulped. “Someone’s trying to kill you.”

Alyssa sighed, more resigned than anything. She knew there were a million people out there with something against the Greene name, but she knew, deep down, that this was her own brother’s doing. She allowed herself to feel a moment of resentment for the influence her brother still had on her life, even from prison, before taking a deep breath and moving over to the door, taking Supergirl’s hand and letting her help her out of the chopper.

She ignored the sparks that flew up her arm at the touch.

“Thank you, Supergirl.”

Supergirl shot her an uneasy smile, taking one last lingering glance and the dead body in the helicopter. “All in a day’s work. Though… I’m sorry I couldn’t do better.”

Alyssa placed a hand on Supergirl’s upper arm, a faint warmth appearing in her cheeks at the defined muscle she found there. She gulped hard. “You did your best, Supergirl, and for that I am grateful.”

Supergirl opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped suddenly. Alyssa thought she could hear a vague female voice coming through and figured that Supergirl was wearing an earpiece of some sort. That was interesting- as far as she knew, Superman worked alone.

Maybe, Alyssa mused, Supergirl and Superman were more different than she thought.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for the update, Shel- um, Agent Gonzales. I’ll be right there.” Supergirl gave Alyssa an apologetic look that felt familiar somehow. “Sorry, I’ve gotta go.”

Alyssa smiled. “Don’t worry about it. A Super’s work is never done, right?”

Supergirl looked to the ground, less confident than Alyssa thinks she’s ever seen a Super. “I guess so.” She looked back up at Alyssa. “Take care of yourself, Miss Greene. I hope that next time we meet, it’s under better circumstances.”

Supergirl lifted off before Alyssa could respond, but turned back after a second and saluted at Alyssa cheekily, a smirk on her face. Alyssa couldn’t fight back the wide grin that found itself on her face as she looked up at the superhero, and she returned the salute. Supergirl chuckled a little, and she sped off.

“I hope so too, Supergirl,” Alyssa whispered to herself.

* * *

“So, I gotta keep an eye out for this… Corbyn guy?” Emma asked, looking down at the picture on her phone.

_ “Mhm.” _ Shelby piped in from her earpiece.  _ “John Corbyn. His fingerprints were found on the drone parts you brought in. He’s an international assassin for hire who’s been linked to murders all over the world. You want someone high-profile dead, he’s your guy.” _

“But who would want Alyssa dead?”

_ “She’s a Greene, Emma.” _ Shelby sighed.  _ “Having that last name is enough of a crime for some out there, and some people think she’ll be out for revenge after Antione got arrested.” _

Emma couldn’t help getting upset.  _ “She hasn’t done anything wrong!” _

_ “Not yet.” _

That made Emma take pause. “You… you don’t trust her either, do you?”

For a few seconds, there was silence in Emma’s earpiece. When Shelby spoke again, it was careful.  _ “I’m just looking out for you, Emma. You barely know her, and I just feel like you’re putting too much trust in someone whose family has done a lot of bad things.” _

“Alyssa is  _ not  _ her family.” Emma said shortly. “It’s not fair to judge  _ her  _ for what  _ they  _ did.” A familiar head of curly dark hair appeared in Emma’s peripheral. “Speaking of, I have a visual on her.”

_ “Alright. Be careful, Emma.” _

“When am I not?”

Shelby snorted.  _ “Are you really gonna ask me that?” _

“Hm. Point taken.” Emma crossed the park, her heart skipping a beat at the way Alyssa’s eyes lit up when she approached. “Hello, Miss Greene.”

Alyssa smiled as Emma fell into step with her. “It’s nice to see you again, Miss Nolan.”

Emma looked out at the sparse crowd that was gathered in front of the temporary stage and podium that had been set up in the small park. “Uh… nice turnout?” she said, smiling in a way that she hoped was encouraging and fiddling with her glasses.

Alyssa scoffed. “You don’t have to be polite. My brother’s serving thirty-two consecutive life sentences, I’m not that surprised that there isn’t a bigger turnout.”

Emma hummed sympathetically, barely resisting the urge to lay a comforting hand on Alyssa’s arm. “You’re taking a pretty big risk here, you know. Going ahead with this renaming ceremony with your life in danger.”

A bitter smile appeared on Alyssa’s face, and she shook her head. “I’m a Greene, I’m pretty sure my life is always in danger.” The smile faded into an almost wistful look, her brow furrowing in worry. “And I won’t have a life if I can’t make this company into something positive. All I’ll be remembered for is Antoine’s madness.”

Alyssa quickly turned on her heel and stepped up to the podium before Emma had the chance to comfort her, but the moment she was up there, Alyssa exuded nothing but confidence, the previous nervousness that had begun to crawl into her expression moments before stepping onto the stage nowhere to be found. Emma was in awe, but at the same time, she felt bad for Alyssa- here was a woman, about the same age as Emma (not counting the time Emma spent in the Phantom Zone, of course), living with the weight of sins not her own on her shoulders. And what’s more, she was completely human, no superpowers to speak of. Up there, though, you could see none of that weight.

“I want to thank you all for coming. I’m sure there are probably plenty of skeptics out there”

_ “I’m in the main plaza. No sign of Corbyn.” _

Emma scanned the crowd, meeting Shelby’s eyes and nodding to indicate she heard the message. She turned her attention back to Alyssa.

“My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people.” There was genuine pain in Alyssa’s voice. Emma thought she saw her gulp a bit- she couldn’t imagine how nerve-wracking this must be. “My family owes a debt. Not just to Metropolis, but to everyone. And I intend to pay that.” Alyssa paused, and then continued with a hopeful edge to her tone. “By renaming my company A-Corp, we will usher in a new age of cooperation and community. Together, we will chart a bri-”

Alyssa’s speech was cut off as a set of explosions shook the ground of the park. Emma spun, realizing that it seemed to be a chain of explosions. The park was chaos, civilians screaming and running every which way as they tried to escape from explosions that seemed to be going off seemingly around the entire park. When she looked towards the stage, Alyssa was nowhere to be found. Speeding over to whatever cover she could find in the chaos, Emma flung off her clothing to reveal the Supergirl suit underneath, and got to work getting as many civilians to safety as possible, keeping an eye out for Alyssa all the while.

Emma braced herself as she used her body to block a couple civilians from being hit by a falling piece of debris. “Go!” she urged, seeing them frozen in shock. The woman grabbed her child and ran. Emma turned back to see where the debris had come from, and realized that it had come from the A-Corp building, which was suffering from major structural damage. Many of the windows were shattered, though from the outside explosions or from something within Emma wasn’t too sure, and some of the stonework was fracturing and breaking off. The whole building itself looked like it was going to come down.

Emma flew up and pressed against the side of the building, quickly joined by another figure who began pushing alongside her.

“You’re late.”

“There was really bad traffic.”

_ “I’ve got eyes on Corbyn.” _

Emma looked down to see Shelby trailing a man in a police uniform. Several feet away, she spotted Alyssa approaching the man. Emma’s blood ran cold, but she knew she couldn’t fly down to help her while the building was still unstable. She watched as the man raised his pistol, only for Shelby to come up behind him and move his arm so that his shots went into the ground. She disarmed him, throwing his gun a few feet away while they continued to spar.

“Kevin?”

A different voice came through her earpiece.  _ “Emma, Corbyn took out the southwest retaining column- basically, he targeted the building’s one weak spot. Just like that perfectly placed shot to take out the Death Star.” _

Emma gritted her teeth and continued to push. “I don’t need a Star Wars reference right now, Kevin, I need a plan!”

There were muffled voices on the other side, and then,  _ “If you repair the column, the building should hold.” _

“Repair it with what?!”

Emma’s eyes darted around, landing on a pile of iron beams on the bed of a truck below. _ Bingo _ .

“I’m gonna fix the building.”

Greg nodded quickly. “Go, I’ve got this.”

Emma flew down, grabbing one of the beams, trying not to worry as she saw Shelby and Corbyn continuing to grapple with each other in the park.

Entering the parkade, she saw exactly what Kevin was talking about- an entire chunk had been taken out of the middle of one of the pillars. She was going to need a more beams.

Taking the beam she had and placing it so it leaned against what remained of the top half of the column, she sped between the truck bed and the column, grabbing the remaining few beams and forming a sort of conical tent shape around the empty space before hitting the top of the makeshift structure with her heat vision, welding the beams together. It was crude, but it would do for now. Around her, the building stopped shaking.

Emma didn’t celebrate the little victory for long, remembering that Shelby and Alyssa were still in danger. She landed in the park just as Corbyn gained the upper hand on Shelby. He held her in front of his body, her own pistol pointed at her head, arm tight enough her neck that Shelby was struggling to breathe.

“Let her go!”

The look in Corbyn’s eyes was manic. “You’re gonna let me out of here.”

_ Keep him talking. Distract and buy time. De-escalate the situation. You don’t want to take any lives. _ “Antoine Greene hired you to kill his sister, didn’t he?”

“Greene still has resources in reach.” He tightened his grip as Shelby continued to struggle against his hold. “Even rotting in maximum security lockdown. Now I’m leaving, and there’s nothing y-”

Shelby just managed to escape his grasp as two shots rang out, bullets piercing through Corbyn’s torso. He collapsed to reveal Alyssa, standing behind him, a hard yet frightened look in her eyes as she held a pistol in shaking hands. Emma’s eyes widened.

“Bullets went through and through.” Emma looked down to see Shelby putting pressure on Corbyn’s wounds as grimaced in pain. “He’ll live, but he needs medical attention. Nice work, Supergirl.”

Emma looked at Alyssa’s still-trembling form. Alyssa’s eyes were glued on Shelby and Corbyn. “I had help.”

* * *

Alyssa felt a sense of  déjà vu when she was greeted with the smiling faces of Emma Nolan and Greg Hall upon stepping out of the elevator. Today, though, she greeted them with an easy smile. She noted that both of them looked more relaxed and comfortable as well, less guarded and more open.

“Mr. Hall. Miss Nolan.” She nodded at them both. “To what do I owe the pleasure today?”

Greg held up the rolled-up newspaper he was holding. “Here to make a personal delivery. Figured you should be the first to read this."

“And, um,” Alyssa’s stomach fluttered at the shy look on Emma’s face. “I… We wanted to check on you. After what happened. Are you doing alright?”

Alyssa breathed a laugh. “I’ve been better, but then again, I’ve also been worse. Thank you for asking, though, Em- Miss Nolan. I really do appreciate it.”

A blush coloured Emma’s cheeks prettily. “Any time.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Greg coughed awkwardly. Alyssa looked at him. He had a single eyebrow slightly raised at Emma, who was avoiding eye contact with him.

She took the newspaper from his hand and looked at the front page. It was the upcoming issue of the Daily Planet, and the headline read “New Day for A-Corp.” Alyssa smiled to herself and started walking towards her office. “Come on in.”

She read the article as she was walking, smiling as she went. Given her family’s history with the Supers, she was half-expecting Greg to turn the suspicion on her. She was pleasantly surprised to find none of that.

Putting the paper down on her desk, she turned to face Greg and Emma. “Thank you, Mr. Hall. This is exactly the kind of press my company needs after the attack. And thank you for including that about me shooting the guy. That’ll teach Antoine to mess with me.” He shot a smirk over to Emma, who laughed. “He’ll be the laughing stock of cell block X.”

Greg laughed as well. “Well, that’s not exactly why I wrote it. I wrote it because it’s the truth.” He took a deep breath. “I was wrong about you, Miss Greene. I’m sorry.”

Alyssa couldn’t help the way the smile on her face grew. She didn’t expect to gain the trust of Greg Hall so quickly, and it felt like a major step in atoning for her family’s crimes. “Well, if I can make a believer out of Greg Hall, there’s hope yet.”

Alyssa turned her attention to Emma, who was looking at the two of them with a fond, if somewhat faraway look on her face. “What about you, Miss Nolan?”

A look of shock passed across Emma’s face for a fleeting moment, followed by confusion. Alyssa continued, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the other woman.

“I didn’t see your name on the byline.”

“Oh! Well…” Emma fiddled with her glasses, a nervous smile on her face. “Like I said, I’m not a reporter.”

Alyssa leaned in, fighting to keep her tone level even as her heart raced at the proximity. “You could’ve fooled me,” she whispered conspiratorially.

Alyssa wasn’t sure if she imagined Emma’s eyes flitting downwards for a millisecond.

In a flash of bravery, Alyssa spoke again. “Give me your phone.”

“What?”

Alyssa shrugged. “I’m sure this won’t be the last we see of each other, and I’d… I’d like to keep in touch if that’s alright with you.”

Emma grabbed her phone from her pocket, fumbling for a second and blushing when she nearly dropped it. She handed it to Alyssa, and Alyssa added herself as a contact.

“There. Don’t be a stranger, Miss Nolan.”

Emma bit her lip. “Call me Emma.”

Alyssa grinned. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk, Emma.” She nodded to Greg. “Mr. Hall.”

The soft smile on Emma’s face did nothing to calm Alyssa’s heart. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk, either.”

Alyssa sat down at her desk, keeping her eyes trained on Emma as the two of them left. A few minutes later, Alyssa’s phone buzzed. It was from an unknown number, but a warm feeling spread throughout Alyssa’s chest when she read the message.

_ hi! this is emma _ !

She shot back a quick text before holding her phone to her chest and smiling to herself. Alyssa wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something special about Emma Nolan, and she couldn’t wait to learn more about her new… friend?

_ Yeah,  _ she thought.  _ Friend. _


End file.
